Exercising apparatus and equipment have been developed to provide various multi-function types of exercises. In the prior art various weightlifting equipment have been disclosed including those referenced in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,244 to Tauber Jr. disclosed a gymnasium type equipment consisting of a weight bar attached to a pair of slides that are supported on vertical posts for performing vertical lifting exercises of the weight bar. Strap pins are used to limit the downward movement of the weight on the vertical slide posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,314 to L. Ceppo, a weightlifting device is disclosed including two upright members, a fixed weight carrying bar coupled to cylindrical members, in a frame having several uprights. The cylindrical members and upright members guide the weightlifting bar in a fixed vertical movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,194 to Dawson, a weightlifting station is disclosed including a pair of guide posts, a barbell assembly, a sleeve telescoped over the weight bar and stop pins attached to the sleeve. During the vertical movement of an exercise the sleeve can be rotated to engage the stop pins in holes of the guide posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,301 to Goyette, a weightlifting apparatus is disclosed comprised of a pair of laterally spaced upright posts for supporting a weighted bar, a slidable foot member, a bench to which the slidable member is attached, safety clamps and a wheeled pulley device. The weighted bar is connected by a strand to the foot member which allows a portion of the weight to be relieved by pushing on the foot member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,706 to Korzaniewski, a weightlifting exercising device is disclosed including a vertically disposed framework defined by a pair of parallel, vertical, channel-shaped side members interconnected at the top and bottom by square tubing. A weightlifting bar is contained within the upright channel members and receiving pins are placed within the apertures of the vertical uprights at a pre-determined point so the bar can not be moved below this height to protect the exerciser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,154 to Ramsey et al. is disclosed a weightlifting apparatus which includes a framework having a base, vertical support members which have a plurality of apertures, stop pins and an adjustment body within the slots of the vertical support members. A weightlifting bar is inserted between the slots of the vertical upright members. The adjustment means is set at a selected height to prevent injury to the weight lifter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,651 to Hole is disclosed a weightlifting machine which includes a weight arresting bar, a detachable weight pulling assembly, a pair of upright members, pair of base members, adjustment mechanism with manually adjustable latches at each end of a stop bar to engage passages formed in the upright frame members. The stop bar limits the downward movement of the weights in order to prevent injury to the exerciser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,944 to Sterba et al. is disclosed an exercise equipment which has upright guide tracks, a detachable bar carriage, detachable weight carriage, a pulley apparatus, a rotating bar apparatus and safety catch. The weight carriage is suspended within the upright guide tracks and can be positioned at a predetermined height. The weightlifting bar contained within the bar carriage is moved in a fixed path within the slots of the upright guide tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,994 to Erbe, West Germany disclosed an exercise unit which includes dismantable holder rods, square-edge precision aluminum tubes, a jib arm, guide pulley arrangement and automatic locking supports. The weight bar is held in a defined vertical area and is moved in a fixed vertical direction. The bar has an automatic locking device which prevents the weight bar from descending on the weight lifter.
None of the above or any multi-function weightlifting system provides a safety system which allows unrestricted vertical or horizontal movement of dumbbells or a barbell, a means for the use of dumbbells for performing various exercises and the versatility and safety advantages of this particular weightlifting apparatus.